Angel of Mine
by katasuya
Summary: SesshomaruKagome He was her hope, he was her protector, he was her gardian angel...in this dark iced up cage...
1. summery

Sorry I know you might wanna read the story, but I was just wondering if anyone would actrally wanna read it, cause if they don't then I don't exactly wanna waste my time writing it and posting it so here's the summary:

Kagome is an orphan with a mysterious past. When shi is adopted by a demon family but not just any demon family, it's the most richest and successful company owner; inu tashio takahashi. As we all know inu tashio had two very troublesome and maybe violent sons. Inuyasha and sesshomaru takahashi, so will kagome survive with his two troublesome son or will their worlds be turned upside down by kagome. Unfortunately kagome isn't you cheerful, worry free kagome any more, she's now emotionless perhaps even more then sesshomaru him self, trusts no one, due to her horrible past. Later on she meets new friend that earns her trust little by little, but new enemies as well. Mean while with troubles of his own sesshomaru finds him self liking her more and more each day…… Can sesshomaru break through her iced cage, to earn her trust but most importantly her love?

Any ways that it, umm if I get a least 5 reviews I post the story ok. Arigatou everyone please review.

Thanks

Katasuya

Je ne


	2. Chapter One: A New Sibling

Angel of Mine

Chapter One: A New Sibling

A young girl with dark shoulder length raven black hair stood in front of an orphanage. In front of that horrible building that she has been living in ever since the dreadful incident, but she was leaving now, soon this place would just be a sickening part of her memories. She had beautiful icy blue eyes and fair pale smooth skin. The young girl was dressed in a simple white t-shirt that was not too big and not too small along with a baby blue skirt that reached just above her knees. Beside her was a small matching baby blue backpack that had all her possessions in it. There really weren't a lot of things in it except for some clothing, a book, her journal and a sketch pad along with a pencil case filled with special pencils and pens for drawing. The girl just stood there still and expressionless as cars passed by and the wind gently lifted her hair causing it to spread every where. Her icy blue orbs didn't seem to hold any emotion at all; there was no anger, no sadness, no joy, no nothing…

¤º°°º¤ ¤º°°º¤

"But, dad why do I have to go?" whined a teenage looking boy with long silver hair and cute, fluffy puppy dog ears that twitched at every little sound as his amber eyes flickered with mischief and annoyance at his father. The teenager was wearing a pair of black track pants and a baggie red t-shirt. His arms where crossed over his chest childishly like a spoiled little brat, as he continued grumbling on and on about stupid parents and annoying siblings.

"Inuyasha, your coming to meet your new sister so be nice anyways I think she's in the same year as you and sesshomaru," said inu tashio.

The father and son was standing in a grand foyer of the Tashio mansion, ok so it was more like a castle, but hay that's what they call those things now. Any ways shiny white marble covered the floors of the foyer. Two enormous pillars stood at either side. A large elegant crystal chandelier hanging form the grand cathedral ceilings of the foyer.

"Dad, having one _half-brother_ is bad enough now you want another one?" complained Inuyasha throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well, your mother and I always wanted a little girl, so this will work out perfectly, plus she'll be good for both of you," stated inu tashio a mater of facty. "Besides it'll make your mother happy."

"Father, you didn't tell us, because……?" came a cold and emotionless voice. Another figure with long silver hair appeared wearing a pair of navy blue baggie pants and a matching t-shirt with two silver strips running cross the middle. The teen had amber eyes as well but they were more golden, then his half-brother's, but unlike his half-brother he had two magenta colored stripes on each side of his face and a navy blue crescent moon on tope of his fore head. His long silver hair was put into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck.

"Well…umm…your uh mother and I thought it would be better if it was a surprise," said inu tashio nervously. His second son may have an extremely bad temper, but he was the easy one to deal with, unlike his eldest son Sesshomaru who was always so calm and collected, not to mention his cold attitude. Not even he, _himself_ is able to catch what he was thinking let alone feeling and god he was his father.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his father, 'humph what was he trying to pull,' mentally sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his father who was wearing a gray business suit and a white shirt along with a navy tie. He had his hair up the same way that he had kept it over the centuries, in a high pony tail.

"Oi, Fluffy you aren't going are you?" said Inuyasha loudly.

"Unfortunately, _little_ brother father said I must, so I'll be joining you," replied sesshomaru.

"Feh, I thought at least you would be smart enough to get out this one," grumbled Inuyasha under his breath.

"I advise you to shut up half-breed," stated sesshomaru coldly as he looked at his sharpened claws.

"Make me fluffy!" yelled Inuyasha. In a blink of an eye sesshomaru had his claw hand around Inuyasha's throat and Inuyasha pined against the wall, snaring at Inuyasha, showing his pearl white fangs in the process. The hanyou under sesshomaru's grasp was finding it extremely hard to breath and was turning blue by the minute.

"Sesshomaru," warned inu tashio 'Oh, great time to repair the wall again, oh well,' shrugged inu tashio.

Sesshomaru opened his hands and watched unemotionally as his half brother fell from his grasp and landed on the white marble floor. Letting his hands fall back to his side sesshomaru walked away from a now fuming Inuyasha, his sliver lucks swaying gently behind him.

"I'll be waiting in the limo," stated sesshomaru coldly before he walked out of the huge double doors and out of sight.

Sesshomaru walked out of the door and was greeted by the family servant; Jaken, Now Jaken was a…umm…an ugly green toad demon that had been with his family for centuries. Well he was more of his servant than the family's. Anyways he thought back to what Inuyasha said about how he should have been able to get him self out of this…trip to meet their new sibling, but his curiosity got the better of him as to what the new addition to the family would be like. Sure he knew it was a girl, same year as him and Inuyasha, going to be going to the same school, but what would she be like was what he was curious about. While with these thoughts in mind sesshomaru stepped into the awaiting white limo. Taking a window set sesshomaru continued with his thoughts as he waited for the rest of his so called family.

"Stupid fluffy," cursed Inuyasha.

"Now, now Inuyasha you know how much he hates to be called fluffy," said inu tashio with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I know but that's why I call him that," replied Inuyasha.

"Call who what?" came a gentle voice. Walking into the foyer was a beautiful woman with long dark black hair and bright chocolate brown eyes. The woman was wearing a yellow sun dress with a pair of white high heels. Around her neck was a simple yet elegant golden pendent in the shape of a star. You could tell form the way she walked, that she was from a rich family but the look in her eyes and her brilliant warm smile would tell you she was not some spoiled, snobby rich woman. In her hand she carried a small white purse and in her hair she wore a pair of sunglasses with a silver frame.

"Ah, Izayoi my dear," said inu tashio with a smile on his face as he offered her his arm, which she took.

"Hi, Mom," grumbled Inuyasha.

"Don't dear me tashio, now I wanna know who you two are making fun of ," scowled Izayoi.

"Don't trouble your self my dear it's nothing," replied inu tashio.

"Humph, fine, but were sesshomaru?" asked Izayoi.

"Already in the limo dear," stated inu tashio. With that the three of them walked out of the double doors. The rest of the tashio family was greeted by the toad demon Jaken as well. Bowing to the family Jaken opened the door to the limo. After helping Izayoi in to the limo inu tashio and Inuyasha fallowed right behind. Taking a set opposite of sesshomaru Izayoi sat down smiling warmly, as inu tashio sat him self next to her, which left the set next to sesshomaru for Inuyasha.

"Why do I have to sit next him," wined Inuyasha childishly.

"Yes, half-breed why indeed," said sesshomaru trying to keep the ice out of his voice. With a bit more grumbling Inuyasha sat down, but stayed far away from sesshomaru as possible. The ride to the orphanage was long and silent as if everyone was in their own thoughts, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable at all in fact it was probably what was needed right now.

"My humble apologies Lord inu tashio, but we have arrived," came a voice, that belonged to non other than Jaken, snapped everyone out of their own thoughts and in to reality once more.

"Thank you Jaken," said inu tashio. Jaken bowed before disappearing behind the door so the tashios could get out and of course Inuyasha was the first on to jump out of the limo to see his new little sister. Praying to the gods that she wouldn't be like Sesshomaru…and his prayer was……not answered. For the girl in front of him seemed even more emotionless than sesshomaru if that was ever possible, but unlike sesshomaru her icy blue eyes were completely emotionless, they were completely blank.

"Oh man, you gotta be kidding my, she seems even worse than sesshomaru." Groaned Inuyasha.

"Inuy…" before inu tashio could finish his warning, he was interrupted completely what happened next.

She stood there for what seemed like hours watching the cars come passing by, never moving a mussel. Her eyes where still blank with out emotion as she stood there, waiting……. Minutes passed a large white limo stopped at the gates of the orphanage. Slowly a short ugly green toad stepped out of one of the doors of the limo, to open the door and the very end. After whispering a few things he disappeared behind the open door as young teenaged looking boy with adorable puppy dog ears and long silver hair steeped out of the limo. He was wearing a pair of black track pants and a baggie red t-shirt. After starring at her for a few minutes he groaned about she was even worse than sesshomaru, who ever that is. Any ways that seemed to get under her skin, as she turned to glare at the teen, but he was too busy complaining to notice her icy glare.

¤º°°º¤ ¤º°°º¤

Hi everyone, I'm glad people would like to read my story, I makes me so happy anyways for those who read didn't read the note I would like to tell everyone that I'm truly sorry. I don't usually break my promises, but as you probably all know that school is a killer especially when your nearing the end of the terms. Anyways sorry for such a short chapter, but since it's already been a few weeks I thought I should a least put a little bit up since everyone's probably waiting.

Well once again I'm very sorry and I hope to update soon

Je Ne

Katasuya

Please review


	3. Prologue well not really a prologue

Angel of Mine

**Prologue: **A Memory of the Past

_10 years………………………_

_It's been 10 years since that tragic accident of the past……………_

_Nothing was the same anymore…………_

_The once cheerful girl that had a smile that could warm any day was gone…_

_In her place was an emotionless hollow shell, only an image of the past………… _

_What happened on that dreadful day was a mystery, an unsolved mystery, it was one of the things that kept the world wondering. _

_Fate was cruel to take away the young girl's happiness…..._

_But was willing to give it back a different way……though it won't be easy cause thing weren't the same, it would never be the same, no never…even when events are to repeat it's self thing wouldn't be the same………_

_We often dream and wish certain thing were different, we all wish for happiness...there is no creature born without the desire to have some thing….for we are all born with selfish desires there is no way to change that…there is nothing that is completely pure…...even the purest snow on the highest mountain tops are tainted. Other wise the world would be in chouse for there is no one that is all evil and all good cause there will always be light in dark and dark in light, good in evil and evil in good no matter how small it maybe…it is always there………_

_No matter how long time has passed, no matter how many things have changed the balance of nature will always be there………_

_It's better to trust people than to doubt them people aren't born with kind hearts. When we're born all we have are desires for food and material things. Selfish instincts……………yes every creature is born with that there is no exception, no matter how selfless you are you'll always have selfishness…………………………………_


	4. Chapter Two: Teaching a Lesson

**Angel of Mine**

Chapter Two: Teaching A Lesson

Previously:

_She stood there for what seemed like hours watching the cars come passing by, never moving a mussel. Her eyes where still blank with out emotion as she stood there, waiting… Minutes passed a large white limo stopped at the gates of the orphanage. Slowly a short ugly green toad stepped out of one of the doors of the limo, to open the door and the very end. After whispering a few things he disappeared behind the open door as young teenaged looking boy with adorable puppy dog-ears and long silver hair steeped out of the limo. He was wearing a pair of black track pants and a baggie red t-shirt. After starring at her for a few minutes he groaned about she was even worse than sesshomaru, who ever that is. Any ways that seemed to get under her skin, as she turned to glare at the teen, but he was too busy complaining to notice her icy glare. _

Kagome's face maybe emotionless and cold on the outside, but she was boiling in anger at the foolish hanyou before her on the inside. No she has nothing against hanyous or youkais to tell you the truth she couldn't careless, it was his 'little' remark that angered her. While balanced on one leg, she used the other leg to kick Inuyasha in the stomach with inhuman speed. The impact was so hard it made Inuyasha hold his stomach in pain. Then without hesitation she knocked him on to the ground, unfortunately for Inuyasha, who landed face flat on the ground. Without a second glance, kagome turned and walked back to where she was standing.

The little show left everyone speechless. Inu tashio watched his soon to be daughter, totally humiliate his so, but found it completely amusing, as a smile formed, while Izayoi used her hands to cover up her giggles. These soon earned a muffled growl form the poor hanyou with his face still implanted in the ground.

Sesshomaru was about to step out of the limo right after his parents, but was stopped by what happened next, for he had heard his brother's so called 'smart' remark and was prepared to hear some type of complaining form their 'new' sibling, before his father started to scowl at Inuyasha, for his childish behavior, but only saw the cold look that she gave Inuyasha, who was busy complaining. Then he saw a hint of anger in those enchanting blue depths, as he saw her fluidly kicked his half-brother in the stomach then knocked him on to the ground with reluctance with inhuman speed.

"My, my, _dear_ brother can't even beat a weak little human girl," teased sesshomaru.

"Why you…" started Inuyasha but was cut off by inu tashio.

"Boys is that any way to greet you new sister? I expected better of you, especially you sesshomaru,"

"Demo…." Started Inuyasha who was cut off again by some one else.

"Honto ni Sumimasen, please accept my apologies to all of you," said Kagome quietly which turned everyone's attention on her, for it was the first time she had spoken. Her voice was emotionless, but not pleasant, though the emotionless ness didn't seem to suit her at all. Any one could tell that. "It's my fault I shouldn't have done that and should of control my self better. Onegai, let's start all over again, watashi wa Kagome desu."

"Ah, kagome dear, I'm Inu Tashio and this is my mate Izayoi, these two are my sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha," said Inu Tashio smiling kindly at kagome.

Kagome nodded politely as her icy blue eyes softened a bit into a beautiful ocean blue color. 'His voice is full of warmth and an understanding kindness, it makes me trust him,' kagome thought it reminded her of her father's voice, warm, gentle, kind…

Inu Tashio watched kagome eyes soften into an enchanting ocean blue color. He could fell the cold, sad aura around lighten a bit and he was glad that she was comfortable in their presence. It made him hope that she would return to her once happy self again…sometime soon.

"So I presume you are all set?" asked Inu Tashio

"Hai" replied kagome as she picked up her small bag that was on the ground.

"Well then lets head home," said Inu Tashio as he turned and walked over to the limo and got in, who was fallowed by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Izayoi offered kagome her had and smiled kindly at her.

"I'm sorry about Inuyasha, oh and Sesshomaru too, as they say boys will always be boys," said Izayoi smiling, which made kagome smile a small smile, feeling a bit more at home. Truth be told she hadn't felt this happy since before… 'Best not to think about that now.'

Together they both climbed into the awaiting limo. Kagome sat be side a still fuming Inuyasha and a stoic Sesshomaru who as amused at what happened a while ago. Kagome was really getting paranoid at the grumbling hanyou who was still upset over what happened. The trip home wasn't much fun, nor did anyone even try to start a conversation at all.

Inuyasha was pretty mad at what happened and to get as fluffy says it 'beaten up by a little human girl' was pretty humiliating not to mention a big bruise on his pride. Kami how he hated this, wasn't fluffy enough to torture him, guess not. Nope kami had to sent her down here to torture him as well. This was really not his day.

Soon they arrived home or what the toad thing known as Jaken called it Tsukiakari Manor. It was one of the biggest houses she had ever seen and it was beautiful and there where flowers and trees all around giving it an enchanting atmosphere. Soon the limo was in front of the gates, after a few seconds the silver gates opened and it soon stopped in front of the house, umm…Manson.

"Milord, we have arrived," said Jaken as he opened the door and bowed respectfully. Inu Tashio was the first to step out who was soon followed by Izayoi, then Inuyasha and sesshomaru and finally Kagome.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Ok. I know, I know this chapter is totally lame and horrible and where I ended was horrible too XD, but I'm seriously having the biggest writers block ever! TT I don't know how to connect what I have written so far to the next part and how I'm going to reveal some secrets of the past. I'm so frustrated. So if anyone's willing to help me then please review or e-mail me at It would be most appreciated.

Anyways let change the subject…umm…so how's everyone's summer? I know mines was boring. But Full moon o sagashite is finally on DVD in English, this summer so that's good, and Inuyasha movie 4 is coming soon, or is it already here in English I don't know for sure I did check or anything one of my friends to me. OH ya one quick question has any one read or watched Sitter Princess, because I would really like to know what it's about and read it. Unfortunately none of my friends has the books or has read it. So if you know anything about it please tell me I would like to know.

Je Na everyone

Jennifer

Please review

Thank you

P.S Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	5. Chapter Three: Settling In or

Angel of Mine

**Angel of Mine**

Chapter Three: Settling In

or

STAY OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!!

Previously: _Soon they arrived home or what the toad thing known as Jaken called it Tsukiakari Manor. It was one of the biggest houses she had ever seen and it was beautiful and there where flowers and trees all around giving it an enchanting atmosphere. Soon the limo was in front of the gates, after a few seconds the silver gates opened and it soon stopped in front of the house, umm…Manson._

"_Milord, we have arrived," said Jaken as he opened the door and bowed respectfully. Inu Tashio was the first to step out who was soon followed by Izayoi, then Inuyasha and sesshomaru and finally Kagome._

Kagome was amazed; the interior of Tsukiakari Manor was just as breath takingly beautiful as the exterior. The grand foyer led to an even larger ballroom sized space, which porcelain white marble floors and twinkling crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. At the every end of the room was a majestic mahogany colored staircase that lead to the upper floors of the mansion.

"Welcome home, Kagome!" welcomed Izayoi warmly as she gestured around the room. "We gave most of the servants a day off because we thought it might be easier for you to adjust to life here."

"Arigato, for all your consideration," replied Kagome politely as she bowed respectfully. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"None of that, now Kagome! We're family, no need to be so formal and I'm sure the servants were glad to have a day off," laughed Inu Tashio as he motioned for Kagome to straighten.

"Yes, Kagome. Think none of it," assured Izayoi tenderly. "Now you must be tired. I'm sure both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be happy to show you to your new room, while I cook something for us to eat." Turning away from Kagome, Izayoi directed her glaze to 'the boys'. "Boys…"

"Fallow me," said Sesshomaru coolly as he motioned for Kagome to fallow him and walked up the stairs with out even turning back.

Kagome stared blankly for a few seconds after the retreating back of the youkai known as Sesshomaru, before realizing that if she did not fallow him now there was little chance that she would be finding her room. But of course that stilled made him a jerk thought Kagome angrily, before fallowing after him, leaving a still fuming hanyou behind.

"Inuyasha, why are you still here?" asked Izayoi tapping her foot.

"What? What the fuck do I have to go too! Fluffy already showing ice princess to her room," complained Inuyasha stomping his foot like a child.

"Language young man!! Now go show your new sister what a sweet brother you can be and no buts." Scowled Izayoi, which caused Inuyasha's ears to flatten on top of his head.

"Jeez, I'm going, I'm going," grumbled Inuyasha as he leisurely walked up the stairs, sulking all the way. _Stupid, wench, just like stupid fluffy! Thinks she's all that, better than any body else, _inuyasha continued to grumble all the way to his new _sister's _room. Took caught up in his angry thoughts, he automatically opened the door to Kagome's new room and hell was unleashed.

"What the hell are you doing here!!" yelled Kagome frozen, with the t-shirt she was about to change into still half way on her arms.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn't doing much better as he stared at Kagome completely gawking like an idiot that he sometimes was and this was regrettably one of those times. She looked beautiful standing there angry, with a faint flush of red showing on her cheeks. Her skin was so flawless pale and looked soft as a freshly fallen snow. He couldn't help but stare. _What the hell!?_ Panicked Inuyasha as those thoughts passed through his mind and snapped him self out of the dazz and looked else where.

"It's your fault for not locking the door wench!!" yelled Inuyasha back, even though he had no right, but it made him feel better.

"Ever heard of a little thing called KNOCKING??"

"Keh, this is my house, I can do what ever I want," countered inuyasha as he crossed his arms and threw his head up arrogantly taking his eyes off of Kagome for a second, which was a huge mistake.

Once again the filthy hanyou had caused her to get angry. Kagome could feel her hands twitching to teach that stupid hanyou some manners. So with out hesitation, she pulled back her fists and punched the day lights out of Inuyasha and poor Inuyasha never saw that one coming. Of course sometime it was hard for inuyasha to see it coming even if he was looking directly at it.

One second he was staring at the ceiling, then the next second he was on the ground and then everything began to fade into darkness. The last thing he heard was.

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!!"

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Meanwhile in another room, a silver haired inu youkai was secretly enjoying his half-brother's shall we say misfortune? _Life was so much more amusing with their new __**sister **__around,_ contemplated Sesshomaru as he lied down on his black leather sofa, while listening to his I-pod.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

OMG!! Hey people, it's like been soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long since I last updated. Haha to tell you the truth I didn't really remember what was going to happen next in this story because my computer crashed and I lost all my files and I've been super busy with school to update. And now that school is going to start in a few days I thought I at least try to update each of my stories.

Umm…I just wanna apologize to people for not updating and that this chapter was like down in a rush because I really really wanna got to sleep. Haha the computer screen is like blurring out. So like if it totally sucked or did not make sense with was was writing before ummm…… just tell me and I'll fix it cause honestly right now I couldn't care less. LOL I just really really wanna to put up a chapter. So I'll fix it up in a later day

But hey something is better than nothing.

So look at the glass as half full instead of half empty LOL

Je Na everyone

Jennifer

Please review

Thank you

P.S Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
